User talk:Ivanovsson
YES FIRST AGAIN!!! if you have any other questions ask me Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 22:14, 30 October 2008 (UTC) , Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, or Aida Otterock Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, suggested readings are The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, Sambrook's Story, Red Tide 1 and 2, Jude Ethulia, and Lenora Longtail Hi.. I take it somehow that you and Rhulain know each other in none Redwall events btw welcome to Redwall wiki--Aida Otterock Talk! 14:05, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I don't really know Zaran Rhulain. I'm really just crediting him because I learn a lot from his articles. His articles also give me quite a few ideas. And thank you very much for the warm welcome. After Pearls Even though it takes place around the same time as Long Patrol, its set somewhere else, like an alternate dimension. Zaran Rhulain Talk! 19:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, didn't pay much attention. Btw, it doesn't have to be a different dimension. It happens north of the long patrol, so it doesn't matter. I'm cool with it, though there are no pictures of Deyna carrying a sword, except for the US paperback cover where he is holding a dagger, but if you really like otters, use any otter picture you want then Zaran Rhulain Talk! 21:22, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I think... That Bragoon the otter in Loamhedge carried the sword of Martin if that helps any--Aida Otterock Talk! 21:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Cool! an otter carries martin's sword?! i havent read loamhedge yet. --Aranta(drunkambrose) 21:59, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I guess I forgot about Bragoon. Thank you very much for the idea. I guess it's a picture of Deyna and a picture of Bragoon. Ivanovsson 22:22, 2 November 2008 (UTC) sure Sure. I can help you with the accents. Is there anything else with editing you need help with? Would you read my two stories and tell me what you think? I'm kinda stuck right now =D Thanx. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:21, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Help Sorry to bug ya, AGAIN, but would you help me write the prolouge and eplouge? Thanx. =D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:10, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Prolouge & Eplouge I wasn't planning on Lenora being from Redwall. Just like Mariel wasnt. She could be though. But I like the idea of something there triggering her memory. On my user page, you'll get kind of a background for this story. I'm thinking about where it should start. Probably in Southsward, after Joseph the Bellmaker leaves and stuff. Thanks for the suggestions. It really helps. =D There will also be two other main characters. Zepher Windblade and a mouse from Redwall (haven't decided on a name). Can you help me tie them in? Gracias --Charie Swordmaid Talk! 02:24, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Signature? Hi, just wanted to tell you how to have a signature. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!. Ok, see this? [[User:Mauran Axestripe|Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!,]] 00:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Change my name to yours, pick what picture you want, (that's Barkstripe2.jpg in my case,) pick the amount of pixels, maybe 40, change "teal" to whatever colour you want, Sambrook has a list of working ones. Change Talk to me to whatever message you want, it will link to this page. DO NOT CHANGE THE TECHNICAL STUFF UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! Click MORE at the top of this page, My Preferences, scroll down and paste your sig in the signature box, and check raw signature. save your work, then you're done! Note: Use the signature just below the heading of this bit to help you in the editing page. Type it all down under the heading I'll give you, then make the changes. Presumably you know how to copy and paste. Enjoy your new sig, Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Make your sig here Have a Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:23, 1 January 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC)